Chasing Cars
by jay222000
Summary: Kurt Hummel is just starting junior year when his cute new neighbor misses the bus. AU!Klaine, BoyNextDoor!Blaine, and lots of fluff. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt slammed the door of his navigator, wincing from the way it made his head pound. It was his first day of going back to McKinley since summer break, and he was not looking forward to another year of being thrown into lockers, and having to clean blue slush off his array of Calvin Klein and Marc Jacobs clothing. The thought of facing a sea of letterman jackets pummeling him was enough to give anyone a headache. Sighing, Kurt put his key in the ignition. He checked his hair in the mirror one last time before backing out of the Hummel-Hudson driveway, intending to make his departure to school. Only, there was a loud knocking from the back window that nearly made his head split in two. Kurt rolled the window down, assuming it was Finn, prominently making noise at the most inconvenient times. Kurt shut his eyes, and began to massage his temples.

"Finn, if you lost your keys again, you will just have to walk. I refuse to help anyone that misplaces things more often then not." When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find an unfamiliar face, with the most gorgeous hazel eyes staring at him wide-eyed. His breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the face, taking in almost every detail. He realized he was staring, and was starting to make a jumbled apology, when the boy with the eyes of an angel beat him to the punch.

"Sorry, I'm not Finn. I'm actually your new neighbor, and I just missed the bus to McKinley, and my parents aren't home. When we moved in, your dad said you and your brother both attend McKinley, so, I was wondering if I could possibly get a ride?" The boy, Kurt's new neighbor apparently, looked at him with hopeful eyes. Kurt barely registered that he was nodding. In a rush, the boy, smartly dressed in a black polo, a red bowtie, and a pair of red slacks, hopped into the passenger seat of Kurt's car. Kurt moved on auto-pilot, and shifted into drive, taking usual route to school.

After gathering his bearings, Kurt realized he was giving a total stranger a lift to school. Running through the conversation in his head, he realized the boy hadn't even told him his name.

"Not to be prying, but how come you missed the bus?" Kurt asked, trying to come off as nonchalant to see if this stranger had actually missed the bus, or if it was just a part of a sinister plot to do away with him. The stranger chuckled.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to go to school today. It's always hard being the new kid and having to sit alone during lunch. My subconscious might've convinced me to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock." He looked at Kurt and gave him a little wink.

"That is, unless, I have a friend already." Kurt smiled despite himself

"Well while I find it hard not to find you quite the charmer, we can't be friends until I know what to call you." Kurt gave a little smile. "My name is Kurt Hummel"

"Mine's Blaine Anderson, the king of bad first impressions, I suppose." Kurt laughed.

"At least you didn't yell at me and call you by the wrong name, that of which I did both." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to rule the kingdom of 'bad first impressions' together, huh?" Blaine teased. Kurt felt a twinge of a blush creep up from his neck."

"Well, you sure do make a good second impression," Kurt looked over to see his reaction. He felt a surge in his heart when he saw those beautiful hazel eyes twinkling back at him.

"I may say the same for you," Blaine countered. Kurt looked back to the road, trying to hide his obvious blush. He hadn't realized until now, but his headache was gone, and his day was a little brighter. He was becoming fond of Blaine. If his mornings continued like this, he might even begin to enjoy school this year.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a surprise that when Kurt got to school that morning, he was walking on air. Blaine had him in fits of laughter, almost swerving into Coach Sylvester's La-Car when pulling into the parking lot. After parking in his usual spot, Kurt looked over at Blaine, who seemed to be loosing his cheery attitude.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He looked at Kurt's hand, and placed his own on Kurt's, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous, seeing as it's my first day and all. But it's nice to have someone I'm friends with at this school." Kurt gazed into Blaine's gorgeous eyes once again, almost feeling like he had known him much longer than he actually did.

"Who?" Kurt asked, puzzling.

"You, of course." Blaine chuckled. Kurt's heart swelled.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kurt said warmly. Blaine beamed. "Now come on, you don't want to be late on your very first day at McKinley, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind so much if I were late because of you." Blaine retorted. Kurt looked away bashfully. Blaine chuckled. "Alright, let's go then. This place is a maze compared to my old school." Blaine got out of the car, eyeing his class list suspiciously. Kurt reached over and plucked the paper out his hands.

"Well, the first couple of classes we have together, French is a drag by the way, so I could show you to those couple of classes. Only if that would be okay with you, of course. I wouldn't want you to feel like you owe me something for taking you to school, which you obviously don't, because it was a lot of fun, but you know I don't want you to feel obligated to go with me if you don't really like me and you think I'm a diva or something. Oh gosh, I'm rambling again." Blaine had started to laugh silently, trying not to upset Kurt.

"You'll be a perfect for a tour guide. Don't worry; I don't think you're a diva. I think you're adorable." Kurt blushed profusely and giggled. They started walking towards the school.

"Thank you." Kurt barely squeaked out. And gaining a little more courage, added, "You're pretty cute yourself." Blaine bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked. "It's a little personal, actually. So I won't get offended if you don't want to answer." Blaine gave a small smile.

"Ask away, I'm sure I'll probably answer." Kurt bit his lip. _Please, please, let him be gay. _Kurt thought.

"Are you…" Kurt trailed off. He thought of what would happen if he were to ask Blaine if he was gay, and he ended up being straight. He could just imagine the look of disgust in his hazel eyes. How the 'new kid' would tell the whole school that Kurt had 'come on to him', loosing any chance he had to make a friend outside of glee club. Suddenly, Kurt's happiness drained away, leaving him with a cold pit in his stomach. Kurt looked at Blaine, who had stopped at his locker, and was holding a binder against his chest. Blaine looked up, gazing at Kurt with a soft expression.

"Am I what? Gay?" Blaine asked, a smile slowly creeping across his face. Blaine leaned against his locker, slightly cocking his head to the side. Kurt was horrified.

"I mean if you're not, I totally understand. But I've never met a straight guy who dressed so well, and wore such tight pants-" Blaine snorted, somehow managing to make it charming.

"I like men just as much as I know that jacket was in Vogue's July issue." Kurt laughed, and let out a sigh or relief. _Hot _and_ gay. Thank the nonexistent lord._ Kurt thought.

They passed through the door of their first class, grabbing seats right next to each other. Kurt couldn't help but notice how good Blaine's ass looked in his skin-tight pants. as he went to out his bag under his desk…

"Just to let you know, so am I. I mean I'm gay, too." Kurt blurted out. "And by 'I' mean _I_. I'm the only one out of the closet at this school. Which begs the question, why did you come to McKinley of all places? I heard there's this really great school for kids like us, Dalton Academy, I think. I'm only still here because I don't want to leave all of my friends." Kurt looked over at Blaine, who wore a cloudy expression.

"That's where I transferred from. The school may have a no-bullying policy, but I was always an outsider at that school anyways. I only made 2 friends the whole time, Wes and David, and that was only because I roomed with them. They may not bully you at that school, but they sure as hell don't extend a hand to help you out either." Kurt scooted his chair closer to Blaine's, and placed his hand over the hazel-eyed boy's, running his thumb over the ridges of his knuckles.

"That's terrible." Kurt said truthfully. "But I'll have you know, I have a great group of people who are willing to lend not just one hand, but as many as they can give. I'll introduce you to them at lunch." Blaine looked into Kurt's bright blue eyes. He felt as though there was electricity inside of their gaze, causing a fire which couldn't be expressed with words. Again, Kurt got the feeling of déjà vu he had in the parking lot. He felt like Blaine had already been a large part of Kurt's world for a while.

But in an instant, the feeling went away just as quickly as it had come. Blaine cleared his throat, but kept his hand right where it was, Kurt continuing to stroke his knuckles. The bell rang a few seconds later. Their teacher, Mr. Dykowski, came in, straightening his tie, and taking a sip from his mug. Kurt leaned over, even closer to Blaine. He could smell raspberries and something spicy, and he couldn't get enough.

"There's a rumor that he spikes his coffee. Welcome to McKinley, by the way." Kurt winked. Blaine bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"And quite the welcoming committee it is." Blaine said, eyeing the other occupants of the room. There was only about 10 others. Two of the had been high since freshman year, always laughing and reeking of smoke. There was Jessica Daybee, one of the over-achievers, who always seemed to have their head in some other advanced-whatever book. A couple of jocks, some kid who always slept, Mike and Puck, who were currently throwing paper planes at each other, one of the band kids, and a handful of people Kurt had never met before, and if he had, didn't leave a lasting impression. Kurt shrugged.

"Noah and Mike aren't so bad; we're in glee club together, actually." Blaine looked surprised.

"No offence, but they take me more as the football type." Kurt laughed.

"Oh boy, you should have seen them a couple of years ago. Both of them used to be part of my daily dumpster toss." Blaine wrinkled his nose. "Don't worry; I never left the house without a change of clothes." Blaine laughed.

"Of course not," Blaine joked. "So what turned them onto singing in Glee?" Blaine asked. Kurt just laughed.

"That, Blaine, is a very long story. Are you sure you're up for it?" Blaine nodded.

"I could listen to you talk forever." Kurt looked at Blaine, who had propped his head lazily on his hand, stared expectantly at him. Kurt began, his cheeks flushing.

"It all began when the glee director, Mr. Shue, planted weed in Finn's locker." Blaine laughed loudly, gaining looks from everyone in the room, except for Mr. Dykowski, who had his head on his desk, and was snoring softly.

"Who's Finn? You thought I was him this morning, too."

"He's my big lug of a brother. Well, step-brother. But that's also a very long story." Blaine nodded, accepting the answer.

"I guess you'll just have to tell me that one another time." Blaine smiled, turning Kurt's insides to jelly. Kurt could tell, his organs liquefied or not, that he was going to have a good year.

The day progressed just like this, until they had to part ways at separate classes. Kurt could barely focus, which Tina and Mercedes picked up on right away.

"Someone seems happy, and don't think you can fool us white boy, Puck and Mike told us all about your new friend." Mercedes said, over emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"He's my new neighbor, actually, and I gave him a lift to school after he missed his bus is all." Kurt dismissed them by turning back to Mrs. Lemm, who was giving them a stern look of disapproval. But Kurt knew that no teacher could stop the gossipy mouth of one Miss Tina Koen-Chang. As soon as the teacher turned around, Tina was asking questions.

"Is he cute? Is he funny? Is he smart?" Tina fired at him.

"Is he gay?" Mercedes joined in. Kurt knew the easy way out would to just give them what they wanted.

"That would be a yes," Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "…to all of the questions." Kurt added. The girls squealed.

"Oh Kurt! That's so wonderful! What's his name?" Tina asked.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Kurt had a feeling Blaine's name would be coming up a lot during girl-talk.

Kurt walked up to Blaine's locker tapping him on the shoulder. Blaine turned around, beaming at Kurt's arrival.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Blaine said, grabbing his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Were you now?" Blaine just laughed. "Well good, I was going to offer you a ride. I promise you those buses are riddled with all kinds of diseases." Blaine smiled wide.

"Yes! I mean, I-I uh, yeah, that would be really great, actually." Blaine's hazel eyes lit up.

"Good! Are you ready to go then?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and followed Kurt to his navigator.


End file.
